


Nanase-kun and The Six Cats

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: (F/N) is a heroine... Or a betrayer, Cat girls, F/F, F/M, Fluffy ears and tails, It's hard kill them :'(, Kou-chan has a cat girlfriend, MANY THINGS WILL HAPPEN, Maybe some dirty scenes, Rin-chan your girlfriend is a killer, Some characters created, The cats are furious, they will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: An history about one guy and his best friends, while he try find answer for some strange events.





	1. Prologue

  It was a sunny and beautiful day when our hero, Haruka Nanase arrived at his school and found his best friends talking about a fact that occurred one day before. Some gorgeous girls arrived at the school, all of them with diferente colors of eyes, but both of them shone like stars.

  Nobody knew their origins, but everyone knew the same thing: They look like goddesses, and this scare our hero. Because it's not every day that seven beautiful girls arrived in a school, and after this event people started to disappear around the city. It is up to our hero find the answers and protect his friends of an unknow danger, reventing them from falling in love with danger.


	2. The cats

-The Siamese cat with light blue eyes 

Name: Takahashi Yuka  
Age: 18

Origins: Unknown

Hair color: Black with white lights

Hair length: Medium

Eye color: Light Blue

Skin color: Medium beige

Breed: [Siamese](http://citypets.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/IMG_2088-copy.jpg)

Sign: Taurus

A little aggressive

Gender: female

 

-The black cat with blue eyes ( ~~She is similar to Haru XD~~ )

Name: Kuroneko Sakura

Age: 17

Origins: Unknown

Hair color: Bluish black

Hair length: Short

Eye color: Light blue

Skin color: Pale

Breed: [Mutt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bb/53/37/bb5337e0210817f01fadacd5ff128e0b.jpg)

Sign: Scorpion

Aggressive

Gender: female

 

-The (color) cat with (color) eyes 

Name: (y/n)

Age: 17 years

Origins: Unknow

Hair color: (h/c)

Hair length: (h/l)

Eyes color: (e/c)

Skin color: (s/c)

Breed: (cat breed)

Sign: (your sign)

(aggressiveness level)

Gender: Female

 

-The white cat with dark blue eyes 

Name: Miyamoto Sayuri

Age: 16

Origins: Unknown

Hair color: Platinum blond

Hair length: Long

Eye color: Dark Blue

Skin color: Light beige

Gender: Female

Breed: [Ragdoll](http://www.golfian.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Lovely-White-Ragdoll-Cat-With-Blue-Eyes.jpg)

Sign: Gemini

Calm

Twin sister: Sakiko

 

-The white cat with blue eyes

Name: Miyamoto Sakiko

Age: 16

Origins: Unknown

Hair color: Platinum blond

Hair length: Medium

Eye color: Blue

Skin color: Light beige

Gender: Female

Bree: [Ragdoll](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/22/23/4a2223a1ce6997c66412febea78ff5e0.jpg)

Little aggressive

Sign: Gemini

 

Twin sister: Sayuri

 

-The Blond cat with Brown eyes 

Name: Watanabe Mikoto

Age: 16 years

Origins: Unknown

Hair color: Blond

Hair length: Medium

Eye color: Light brown

Skin color: Beige

Breed: [Persian](http://previews.123rf.com/images/isselee/isselee0804/isselee080400348/2935417-Young-persian-cat-6-months-in-front-of-a-white-background-Stock-Photo.jpg)

Sign: Cancer

Calm

Gender: Female


	3. Cat’s technical features

-Is not the person who chooses the cat, It's the cat that chooses the person.

\- Cats don’t like and avoid to swim

\- Perfectly delineated eyes

\- Perfectly sanded nails

\- More active at night

\- They do not usually have contact with other humans who are not their "owners" and their sisters

\- Sleep more time than humans and a deep sleep

\- The older the more stubborn they are

\- Tend to look with nervous look at competing

\- They tilt their heads slightly when they talk to someone

\- They blink a little and slowly

\- Your hair grows faster

\- Canines slightly larger than normal

\- They are more aggressive on certain days (4 to 7 days)

\- Greater affection on certain days

\- Cats in heat need and show more affection

\- They wear high-heels shoes for help keep their balance


	4. (f/n) found her "owner"

What you can do when you arrive in the school and your classmates are talking about rumors? Rumors about a serial killer and the way he or she kill the victims. With open bellies and fully disembowelled, a really bad way to die. This makes us wonder if the serial killer is human, and isn’t an animal that escaped of the zoo. Could be a lion or a panther, a bear, whatever, an animal with sharp nails and teeths and a way to run really fast. At the same time many cats arrived at the city, especially female cats. After this no mouse or bird is safe.

   A (color) cat has followed him to a week. He tried to scare the cat but didn’t work, so he gave up trying to scare the cat. That night, after returning from a party with his friends, he stopped in a pet shop and bought a bag of cat food. After all, since you can not beat him, join him!. When he arrived home, the cat was waiting in front of his door, with is (e/c) shining with the moonlight. She followed him inside the house, and rubbed his leg while he prepared her food. She ate the food faster than he could imagine. When he went to take a shower, she started to walk around the living room, trying to find a good place to sleep. He got out of the shower and found her sleeping in the carpet of his living room. He decided not disturbing her, because she was só perfectly cute, probably the cutest thing that he have already seen in the world.

  But when he woke up she wasn’t there, she has gone while he slept, so he decided forget about her and go to school like he did everyday. The first class was about to start when the teacher called the attention of her students. “Students, this is our new students” She waved for the new student, a girl that caught everyone's attention while she introduced herself. “I am (l/n) (f/n), I hope that we can get along very well.” After she said somethings about her the teacher pointed to the empty chair in front of Haru, who was looking for the girl with a disbelief look. That girl has the same (h/c) and shined (e/c) that the cat that followed him last night, but now she was a gorgeous girl. “Could you lend me your notebook...?”, “Nanase Haruka” he said while giving the notebook for her. When their eyes found each other he noticed her irises slightly tuned, like a cat’s irises. When she turned foward he shaked his head in denial, it is only a birth defect, she couldn’t be the cat of last night, it was impossible. But while he didn’t believe, she had a devilish smile on her face, and laughed softly, she found her “owner”.


	5. Blond cat found her "owner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Girls' Generation - Genie (Japanese)

"GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THIS MORNING", the redhead girl ran tu her friends and started jump with a large smile in her face. "Kou, calm down and tell us what happened", Her blond hair friend said with a low voice. The girl stopped jump and took a deep breath, and said with her normal voice. "Yesterday night, when I was coming back home [a little blond cat](http://previews.123rf.com/images/isselee/isselee0804/isselee080400348/2935417-Young-persian-cat-6-months-in-front-of-a-white-background-Stock-Photo.jpg) started follow me until I arrived my house, I tried call her in but she left, fled toward the shrubs." the girl looked to her friends face still smile. "It was the cutest thing that I have ever seen", she tried stand strong but the image of that little cat stayed in her mind the entire day. After the break, while she was going back to her classroom she said a girl. She was blond and a bit taller than her, she was looking down to her notebook while her hand drew something and muttering something that Kou deduced to be a song. 

 "Sou yoko no hoshi wa omoidoori" Kou stood some steps aways the girl only listening the blond girl sing with a voice that looked like a kitten puppy purr. After some minutes the redhead girl started follow the song and sing with the blond girl. "Koko ni iru wa", when Kou noticed that she sang a little loud the blond girl was in front of her with a angry face. The silence remained between the two girls, until Kou said with a trembling voice, "H-Hi...", the blong girl still looked angry to the redhead girl, until laught a little. "You sang right, I am impressed", Kou felt her face blushed, not because the compliment but because the way the girl look at her, with loving eyes, the same eyes as last night's cat. "T-T-Thank you... Sorry but I need to go", and she ran away of the blond girl, with her face burning with shame. When she was far from the girl, she got her cell phone and start typing a message.

"For: Onii-San s2

Subject: help me

"ONII-SAN I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH A GIRL. SHE IS SO PERFECT AND COOL AND BEATIFUL, I CAN'T GET HER OUT OF MY MIND, PLEASE HELP ME URGENTLY. OH MY GOD SHE IS COMING HERE, I DON'T KNOW HOW I MUST ACT.

PLEASE ONII-SAN HELP ME!!"

  When she sent the message, the blond girl found her sitting in the bench. "Why did you run away...?" "Kou... my name is Matsuoka Kou" the redhead girl put her head down and started look at the ground. "Okay so, my name is Mikoto", the blond girl used her hand to to lift the girl's head, making her look into her eyes. "Kou-chan... If you promise me I will tell you something secret of me me", Kou only nodded slowly while the blond girl approached her face, until their faces was millimeters of one another. The sensation of her blonds hair strands touched her face makes your heart race to the point of a heart attack. "I like.. girls like you, like a lot", and the blond girl lips found kou's lips. Kou just closed her eyes and let the girl guide her in the kiss. She was so focused that she did not even see her brother looking at her from afar with a look of surprise, so surprise that he let his cell phone in the ground near his foots. Now his sister was tied in a relationship, with a lesbian girl. On one hand he was happy because he could see that his sister was happy, but on other hand he was angry. He was seeing his little sister, his little baby growing up. He knew he had no right to prevent her from being happy, same as with another girl. He then turned around and decided to go back to his room and wait until his sister came back home and see the message that he sent to her.

"From: Kou

Subject: You don't need my help

Kou, my little sister, you don't need my help anymore. You already learned what I could teach you. Now, good luck with the blond girl. Mikoto is her name, right? Only to you know you still don't know where she came from, so be careful, I don't want lost you too early"

While he came back to his room he noticed the black cat that was following him, but did not pay attention to him. It meant nothing to him.


	6. Black cat found her "owner"

His heart was heartbroke, but at the same time he was happy. He could only smile and close his eyes, while sat on a bench to take a breath. The sky full of stars pesented him with a beautiful vision, until he felt something rubbing on his legs. He looked down to see a [black cat ](http://i645.photobucket.com/albums/uu172/coppah-da-cannibal/Thorn.jpg)sat close his feet looking into his red eyes. When he leaning a little, his hand touch the cat's head with a soft touch and he started caress the head of the cat. The cat closed her eyes while the redhead boy stroked her head. "Are you alone too, kitty?", The black cat just meow and jumped in his lap, snuggling up his legs while he stroked her back. The black cat jumped out of his lap when heard a strange noise coming from the bushes, and entered in the bushes, following the noise. He decided continue his way to his room, before it cooled and started to rain. 

 He got there before it rained and found his room empty, his roommate wasn't there and he left the window open. When he closed the window a heavy rain start to fall, with a strong wind, that knocked on the windowpanes like stones. He was happy because he arrived safe and sound,  
and dry, so he fell on his bed after a long shower. Feeling the freshness of the bath he heard a noise coming of his door, a noise of scratches. He stood up and ran to the door and when saw what was doing the noise he felt a strange feeling. It was the same cat that he found some hours before, trembling of cold. He carefully took her in his arms, bringing her to his carpet and using his towel to dry her hair. "What I can do with you...", he looked around his room and found a good place for her. Under his desk, he put his roommate's pillow on the ground, and she ran and laid on it, closing her eyes and start to snore. While he fell asleep he thought that was very cute, the cutest thing in the world. "I think I need give her a name... In the morning I will choose one" So he closed his eyes, and pressed his face in the pillow. He didn't notice when the cat jumped in his bed and stayed there, only observing him with her wild blue eyes. 


	7. The calm white cat and  the smart guy

A platinum blond girl was running toward her classroom, ignoring everyone in her way. "EXCUSE ME, I'M LATE", she said after jump a janitor's trolley, while the janitor only looked to her running using a pair of [high-heeled shoes](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1cm1PIFXXXXXAXXXXq6xXFXXXk/Moda-de-veludo-preto-fosco-de-salto-alto-sapatos-%C3%BAnico-Sapatos-de-salto-grosso-.jpg) and a of long white socks. "These girls these days... they are challenging standards", he just laughed, without noticed the other girl jumping, like the other. " Have not you been here before?" He said, noticing that the girl had a diferent [high-heeled shoes](http://partycity1.scene7.com/is/image/PartyCity/_ml_p2p_pc_badge_tallest15?%24_ml_p2p_pc_thumb_tallest15%24&%24product=PartyCity/592055_full). "WE ARE TWINS", the other platinum girl souted before pump in a tall guy with dark blue hair and a pair of red glasses. She needed use all of her forces for not fall on her belly down (A cats skill XD), and she managed to fall on her butt, feeling more pain that if she have fallen on her belly down, because she was feeling her white fluffy tail crushed against the floor. For some seconds Rei just stood in front of the little girl, then offered his hand for help the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't see that you was running.", when he felt the softness of the girl's hand his heart beat fasters. "It was nothing, I'm fine but I'm late for my class and even no know where is my classroom."

       "What's your name?" Rei asked looking in the girl's eyes. "Sayuri, Miyamoto Sayuri", she said still massaging her ass. "I think you are in the same class that I", he said and noticed that the girl was with wide eyes. "PLEASE HELP ME GET THERE", the girl oly looked to him with puppy eyes. "Okay I will get you there", he laughed and put placed one hand on the girl's shoulders. "Ah... I'm sorry... but I don't know what's your name..." The girl said with a tremble voice. "Rei, Ryuugazaki Rei", he said copying the way the girl said, only to make her laugh a little. "Okay, Rei-chan, we can go now?", she smiled for him and he blushed a little. They walked a little until the girl stops suddenly in front of the girl's bathroom. "Wait a minute Rei-chan..." she said before took a deep breath... and scream. "SAKIKO, I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, GET OUT", they heard a female laugh and Rei looked surprised to see that the two girls are equals.

      " You are twins, aren't you?" The two girls look at each other and started laugh at the same with equals voices. "Yes, we are twins, but you can recognize what which is which looking to our sockets and shoes"The girl named Sakiko said pointing to their legs a little slim. "We always using this to the people dont get confused", after Rei looked the socks he noticed a strange thing. Scratches. One of the girls had many scratches, and they weren't old, they were red, dark red. "The chat is good, but we are late and need to go now, Sayuri i know the way your idiot", and the two girls held their hands and started to walk fast, talking about something and laughing. Rei understood one little part. " (f/n)-san told me that the guy named Haru is a cool guy but an idiot at the same time." 

'Why are they saying this about Haruka-senpai?'. He just thought while came back to his classroom.


	8. They will know the fear

   The twins went to their classroom, while the boy with black blue hair stayed there, wondering what they just said. Broking the silence, a blond haired guy snapped his fingers in front of Rei's face and called his name. "It's not time to think dirty thougthts Rei-chan, do it in your house.", after noticed the presence of the blond guy, he jumped scared and hold his glasses before they fell. "I know these new girls are beautiful but it isn't time to travel to moon world" he grabbed Rei's arms but before they go to their clasroom, a slow and sexy called them. "Hey, you guys, did you see my little sister?" The two guys turned their heads to look to a tall black haired girl and light blue eyes that looke to them with an inexpressive face and crossed arms. Both Nagisa and Rei looked each other for about two minutes before the girl yelled. "DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?". Before Rei start to talk Nagisa closed his eyes and prepared to run, but Rei's hand grabbed his arm and pulled the boy beside his. "Its time to you face a girl Nagisa", the girl looked at the boy and whispers, "So cute...". "Aaah... Me and Rei-chan saw two girls with platinum blond hair go to our class...", the girls wide-eyed and took a deep breath. "WHEN YOU FIND THEM, TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE IN TROUBLE WHEN I FIND THEM.", "Wait, What's your name?" The blond guy asked with a shy voice. "Yuka" so she ran through them when she listened the a loud noise, warning the break started. "Rei-chan... what's happen here?","I don't Know... Nagisa-kun, it's better ask to the others". The two guys started to walk until found their friends.

  "You heard what they said Rei...?" The guy called Makoto asked with a question look. " I heard they said something about Haruka-senpai". Rei , with Nagisa's help, told everything while his friends looked careful. "She said that her name is Yuka...", Suddenly, Makoto and Haru looked at each other before Makoto cut the conversation. "Her name is Yuka?", Rein nodded looking to his senpai's face. "Yes Mako-chan", Nagisa replied with a big smile. "How did you know her name?"Gou asked with a shy voice. "She is in the same class that me and Haru", All the other guys looked at Makoto with curious faces. "We only talked a little because she sit behind me in the class, nothing more", Haru only smiled a little looking at the blushed face of her best friend. "Makoto stop it, you're making the situation worse". His blue eyes found a pair of (e/c) eyes, looked at him while walked toward them. "Guys, do you mind if I sit with you?", The (h/c) girl looked at each one with her outlined shining eyes while held a sardine can. She sat beside Haru in full silence, only listened the others talked about anything, don't noticing that Haru was looking at her. The problem was when she finished her meat and without thinking, started licking her hand... like a cat. When she finished her "cleaning", everyone was looking at her with an unbelievable expression. "Are they real?"


	9. The First Cat

  "Are they real?..." Nagisa said while rubbed (f/n)'s head. "Please...stop...meow" the girl begged trying to avoid that her tail appeared. "WAIT A MINUTE" Makoto yelled and got Nagisa off her. "Are you a..."All the guys started look amazed for the cat girl. "YEAH I AM A NEKO". "KAWAII" a redhead girl jumped and hugged her tightly. "GUYS LOOK, WE HAVE AN AHRI NOW, IT'S AMAZING, (f/n) tried without success. "I AM A NEKO, NOT A KITSUNE"...

 

 "HOW DID YOU FOUND A KITSUNE?" Rin yelled while strongly opened the door. "Grr... I'm a neko" (f/n) growled, while looked to the guy from top to bottom. "Isn't she cute? Look at these ears..." Nagisa said while rubbed (f/n)'s head. "Stop-nyah... please" the cat girl said between moans and meows. "Neko repeat after me" Rin said while the cat girl nodded for him. "Can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing an imaginary menagerie?" All the guys... and Gou looked at the girl. "Can mew imyagine an imyaginyary mewnyagerie mewnyager imyagining mewnyaging an imyaginyary mewnyagerie?". "KAWAAAAAAAAAAIIIII" The redhead girl sreamed loudly and jumped before ran towards (f/n). "Guys I think I'm in love with her" Rin joked... but (f/n) didn't seem to like the joke. The rewards was a furious look. "I'm sorry but you reminds me my little sister Mikoto". "Mikoto..." Gou whispered as low as she could, but someone heard. "Yeah, Mikoto is my little sister Gou... I'm sorry Kou" The redhead girl only looked surprise while (f/n)'s ears swayed slowly. "How you-?" "I'm a neko Kou, I can hear far" The neko cut the girl. "Yuka and the platinum blond gi..." (f/n) stopped when realized what he had just done. "Okay... Rin, You have not met a black hair girl lately?" Neko-chan asked while everyone looked at Rin with confused looks. "MEETING A GIRL?" Everyone (Including Haru) yelled. " No Ahri with (h/c) hair, but if you want...", "SHE SAID THAT SHE DON'T WANT!" All his friends wide-eyed while Haru knelt near (f/n) and put his hands in her shoulders. "Okay... Now. I. Am. Shocked. I'm leaving before the couple decides to kill all of us" Rin said while walked to the door. "Bye guys, bye baby sister... and good bye forever Ahri Neko-chan" and the door closed. The room was full of silence... until a black cat with blue eyes open the door. "Do you think that after that he will commit Swimpuku?" Rei said while looked at Nagisa. "Rei stop with these 50% Off's lines" Team Mom said while noticed the scary black cat looking at (f/n) with her angry blue eyes. The black cat only meow slowly and went off.

 

"Guys... I... Need... Go back to home" (f/n) said while hid her ears. "Bye guys... and Kou-chan" She smiled and went out, walking towards her "home". She hugged her shoulders and avoided looking sideways, with afraid to find her worst nightmare that night. "You said it" A sexy and slowly voice said... and jumped of a brush. "You are in trouble now" The black haired girl looked at her sister with his angry blue eyes. "Sakura I swear... it was an accident..." (f/n) said looking at her sister"s eyes. "I said to stay away of him, it's my last life and I don't want waste with no more idiots", the black haired girl said slowly while walked towards her sister. She pulled one of (f/n)'s ears to be able to speak closer to her sister. "Mikoto has more ability in hide her ears, so try more on the next time", "Okay Onee-chan" (f/n) tried make her sister laugh a little. Her old sister laughed while rubbed her sister's head. "meow...Nee-chan... stop... meow". "And pleasse, try not meow all the time kitten." (f/) nodded and hid her ears while saw her sister bend down and turn into a cat. "Okay... Onee-chan... but please... don't hurt this redhead guy" Neko-chan whispered and said, more like a begging. And another rain started to fall.


	10. The  neko's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will know all of them.

 It was three in the morning when Haru's phone started to ring. It was (f/n). "What happened Neko-chan?" He could swear that she was blushing. "Haru... we need to talk... in case... I need talk to you somethings... about mys sisters." Her tremulous voice worried him. "Can I go to your house now?", "Yeah, will you come in through the window?"Both of them laughed a little. "If you leave it open, I will come in" The black haired guy opened his window and sat in his bed, waiting for his little kitty. Ten minutes after a (color) cat jumped and turned into a woman... but she was naked. "Haru-chan... please... lend me some clothes..."

 

"What would you want talk about, my little neko?" The guy started to smile for the girl that was wearing one of his shirts and a boxer. "Haru stop call me this way please" The blush in the girl's face was redder than blood. "Okay I will start." (f/n) changed of position, laying on her belly. "As I said before... me and my sisters are nekos. Makoto knew Yuka, my big sister, Nagina e Rei ran into the twins sisters, Sayuri e Sakiko, Gou or Kou, whatever, is having a love relationship with my younger sister, Mikoto. You know me... but is missing one. Sakura, the second oldest." (f/n) stopped a little and looked at the window. "I think that Rin found her, but is hiding this of everyone. Sakura is dangerous, she is aggressive, jealous and territorial, and she doesn't hesitate to kill someone in the coldest way possible. I don't know why she still hasn't shown herself, but I am afraid that when she show herself, something bad will happen with Rin... and you and the others." The girl stopped and looked at the boy's face, waiting some answer. "How is she look like?","She is very similar to you. The cat from before, it was her." Neko-chan took a deep breath and whispers. "Please... Haru-chan... If you could warn the others I would be thankful". Haru stood up of his bed and walked towards (f/n). He carefully lifted her chin, so he could kiss her. It was a soft kiss. This calmed down the girl. "If you want, you can sleep with me tonight. It's cold outside." The girl smiled back to him and nodded. 

 

She laid in his bed, hugged in him, falling asleep fast. "Aaawwn it is so cute, little sister" Her ears turned in the window's direction. "The lovebirds are sleeping together" The black haired girl jumped inside the room, putting her claws out, with her sharp fangs out of her mouth, and her blue eyes with slit pupil. "You betray us, you betrayed your family. Now I have to annihilate you two" And the girl started to get close to her sister, that was shanking her bed partner. "HARU- CHAN PLEASE WAKE UP!!" But Haru only sighed and continued in his deep sleep. She felt a terrible pain behind her head and some seconds after she was laying on the floor, with her sister sat in her hips, looking in her eyes with that demons and insane blue eyes, so she started to rip (f/n)'s belly. "What's the problem little sister? Isn't fun now?". "AAH~" (f/n) woke up with Haru shaking her. "(f/n) calm down, it was only a nightmare" He said calmly while the girl gasped. "If you want I can make a camomile and mint tea for you" (f/n) nodded and sat in the bed. "Okay, Haru" She stood up and followed the boy.

 

 

"Oi, Sharky Boy, wait for me..." On the other side of the city, two people ran inside the park. "Why? you said that you are faster than me, so prov-" When the girl got his shirt it was to late. She dropped him on the grass. "I won. Where is my prize?" The girl, sat in his belly was ready to tickled him until he said those magic words. "Okay Female Haru, I will pay mackerel for you" The girl stroked his cheek... before gave a soflty slap. "Come on Shark, we still have much to run. So, the new ( ~~RinHaru XD)~~ beautiful couple started to run back. The black cat found a prey.


	11. Black cat showed herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt began.

At a thursday morning (f/n) came to school, like usually did, but she felt something strange. Until he came in her classroom with her crush Haru, and their friend  ~~(Team Mom)~~ Makoto, nothing was wrong. She sat in front of Haru and waited until the teacher call the students. "Students, this is our new student. Make her feel welcome." All the boy's eyes were glazed on the black haired girl. "I am Kuroneko Sakura, hope we get well" Some girls stated to whisper to each other. "It's not beautiful whisper bad things of someone, girls in the end of the first and second roll." The girls stopped and looked at her blue angry eyes, trembling. (f/n) hid her head while her sister walked toward the empty chair behind her. "Hi, my little sister" (f/n) heard the voice of her sister echoing in her ears and mind, and saw a piecec of papper came in her desk.

" She is the cat of yesterday, isn't she?" the girl nodded for her green eye's friend sitting beside her before turn her head slowly for look to her sister. The black haired girl was sleeping in her book, so (f/n) sighed and continued to read her book. She saw that her sister's claws grew a little and she knew the truth.

Her sister was hunting more. It was her four to seven period and she was looking for her owner. The strong smell proved it, for humans it was nothing, but for others nekos it was a warning. She was in heat, estrogen levels were in the heights, just an invitation for her attack someone. This was the problem for (f/n), her sister's period it was her worst nightmare, she became more aggressive and territorial, and how she already had a owner, a male ownern, Sakura will be more lovely, worried... and jealous with Rin, but more aggressive, territorialist and active at nigh.

 

 

 

_"To: Matsuoka Rin_

_From: (f/n)_

 

"You can't hide this anymore. I know that you and Sakura are togheter. Stupid Shark, take care of youself. Don't let her attack sexually you, it will be your worst nightmare. "

 

'Please Rin, don't do anything wrong.' She look at her friends faces and too a deep breath. " It's done. Now I only need wait until her period ends and I will relax." (f/n) sat in the ground, exposing her tail for everyone see. "It's so fluffy" Kou sat beside her and start to caressed the soft tail hairs. " I admit, It's best when my tail is out." The (h/c) tail slowly shaken. "Guys, thanks for helping me at this time", "It's a pleasure help you" Makoto said smiled for the girl.

 

"Kou-chan what are you wait... (f/n)... what are you doing here?" And her little sister, Mikoto came in and caught her sister in the act. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked back the shocked girl. "I came to get my girlfriend... as promised" And Kou started to came closer the girl nor much taller than her. "GIRLFRIEND?" All the others screamed while the redhead girl grabbed the blond girl's hand. "Yeah, what's the problem of date a girl?" Everybody looked shocked at Kou. When a calm and cheerful girl became a cold girl with a such low voice tone? 

"My impression or she is turning a female Rin?" Nagisa said before heard someone calling him, "Sakiko...". "We are late for the movie" The platinum blond girl made a gesture for him to follow her. One by one, all the guys were leaving, leaving only (f/n) sitting on the floor, looking at the floor below her. With a sad and shocked face, she stayed there for about one and a half hour. She still hadn't realized the terror that was about to begin. Her mind came back to earth when she looked at her cell phone screen. There was a new message.

 

" _To: (l/n) (f/n)_

_From: Matsuoka Rin_

 

Don't worry my beloved sister, I will take care of him, how I did with all of my last owners. I would recommend you to not leave you beloved Haru alone at night, you know there are three  _"people"_  that want his flesh after you."

 

And a short and low laugh echoed in (f/n)'s head again, and the vision of Haru being attacked by her sister terrified her mind. She stood up and ran through the door but it was too late. 


	12. Protect the Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will need be fast before her sister kill all of them.

Her friends and her owner was far from there. She knew that she needed run as fast as she could. She remove her high-heeled shoes and started to run, until bump into someone. Her heart calmed when she saw the black haired boy that she was looking for. "HARU-CHAN" When she realized she jumped in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Did something happen, (f/n)?" Haru looked at the girl's face, trying to read her facial expression. "Nothing, I only missed you" Her laugh matched with another female laugh... and a loud scream.  "(f/n), what are you doing here to late, and with a guy?" She turned her head, but luckly, it was her old sister, Yuka. "He will follow me to my house. Right Haru-chan?" She grabbed his arm and started to walk away of her sister. " YOU AND MIKOTO ARE IDENTICAL" (f/n) sighed and whispered. "Almost" She only held his hand and continued to walk to somewhere other than that. "Haru... We need to go to Samezuka right now" They looked at each other. It wasn't difficult to guess why they needed to go there. 

 

When they passed the gate, it was possible heard steps in the shrubs. "Haru-chan don't make a single move" She whispered as low as she could and grabbed his arm. When a little dog ran out the shrubs she sighed in thanks. But their mission wasn't accomplished. They still needed save their friends.


	13. Dormitories: The Blond cat with Brown eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little girl, now, it's the first prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the deaths in the style of the anime Another.

  "Oniichan I need talk to you about a thing... I think you are the only one that can answer my question" Gou said sadly in her cell phone and sent the voice call. Her relationship with Mikoto wasn't to good, it was a new thing for her but she wanted keep that. "KOU DON'T LET ME SPEAKING ALONE" The blond girl grabbed the redhead girls hand but she refused. She didn't want grab her hand that time, she only wanted go to Samezuka and see her brother. "Mikoto... please... leave me alone a little" With a sad voice and look she taken the road to her brother's arms. Her walk lasted what looked like an eternity, until she arrived. She knew the way to the dormitories and his brother's dormitory., but when she knocked the door there wasn't response. "Oniichan... Are you here?" She tried to push the door but didn't work. When she took her cell phone all the lights around her turned off. "Arigatou Kami-Sama." She sat in front of the door and waited a little, but nothing happend. The darkness, mixed with the silence and the time was making her fall asleep. But a laugh woke her up. When she turned her head to the right side she saw far from her. A pair of brown hungry eyes. They were the only thing that she could see in the shadow that created in front of her. The shadow had pointy ears, a long tail and longs and slender fingers. She could see the shine in their. She realized what they were when the voice purred in the silence. "Kou- chaaaaan~ where you areee?" The redhead girl noticed her possible salvation. The door of Seijuro's dormitory was unlocked, so she came in and tried hide herself in his closet. Through a gap in Seijuro's closet she said her worst nightmare. Her girlfried walking on four legs, sharp teeths in her mouth and big claws in her hands. Her brown eyes scanned the room, looking for her beloved ex-girlfriend and now, her dinner. She shaked her head and went the room, running straight to the halls.

Kou in absolute silence, came out of the closet and took her cell phone one more time, typing the first number that she knew. "Oniichan... please... come back now, I need you help twice now...", "Found you honey" She felt her body paralyzed while let her cell phone fall to the ground between her hands. The only thought that came her head could kill her, but if she didn't try she would die too. She decided try. In a moment of distraction she ran straight to the window and let her body fell from her but her plain failed. The impact was instant, she fell him her back, strong enough to break her neck and spine ~~(a dead in Another's style)~~. It was the end for her, the view of Mikoto running for inside the room was the last thing that she saw, before two pair of eyes saw the scene.

 

"KOU-CHAN" (f/n) and Haru ran to the girl's body. "Oh my god..." (f/n) whispered and covered her mouth, while she and Haru looked shocked to the scene in front of their eyes. "(f/n) we need get out of here." He held her shoulders and started to run away. "YOU AREN'T RUN AWAY" They saw a blond girl jump of a window... but she hit her head in a tree branch, making her lost the balance and fell with her back... in pointed fence. the same pierced her belly. Her moans and shouting of pure pain didn't last much. After some seconds her body softened and fell around the fence with her inexpressive face looking at the ground below her. (f/n) and Haru ran away, while the girls blood mixed in a death pool. 

 

"Haru..." (f/n) asked her crush with a soft voice. "What do you think will happen when Rin found his sister's body?" The worried look of her wasn't good. She knew what would happen after that. The one that kill her lovely sister would die... but Mikoto was already dead. "(f/n), I don't know but isn't a good thing, we both know what Rin was able to do when someone hurted her.", "HARU PLEASE DON'T TALK LIKE HE WAS ALREADY DIED!" The sudden action of his girl shocked her. "(f/n)... has something wrong..." Tears started dropped her eyes. "Haru... me and he... we... we meet sometimes, after I arrived here, and before me and you started to date" Haru's expression was only disbelieve. "(f/n) it doesn't matter, I trust you, I know you and Rin didn't make anything wro-", "WE MADE SEX, IN HIS DORMITORY WHILE NITORI WAS OUT" Now Haru was totally shocked with his girlfriend's confession. "That's why I can't look at his face, talk one single word with him. That's why Sakura hate me now and trying to kill yo-" Another time she covered her mouth, she didn't want reveal this to her boyfriend, she didn't want scare him. "(f/n) I want you understand..." She cupped her face and clean her tears with his thumb. "This is in the past and If you chose me instead of him, this means that I have something that he don't have, so..." He hugged her while caressed her head. "You need get worried with him too, because you have a connection with him", "I'm sorry Haru, for didn't said this to you before..."

 

"(f/n) Where is Mikoto?" A female voice, Yuka's voice, echoed in her cell phone while (f/n) held him with shake hands. "Yuka... Mikoto is dead..."

 

Far from there, a beatiful couple walked holding hands, with a sweet and happy aura around them. "Rin... Can I ask you a thing?" The black haired girl said while supported her head in his shoulder. "Of course my flower..." She started to squeezed his hand. "It's true that you and my sister was dating?" He started to feel a sharp pain in his hand. "Aaah... yeah... but you know that my heart is all yours now, don't know?", "How many time did you two fuck each other?"  And now his hand was trembling with her hand... and the sharp pain only increasing. "You lied to me... you said that you never had anything with her..." He started to feel something dripping in his shoes and when he looked down he realized that what was dripping was coming of his hand. "Rin... why you lied to me?" He heard something in her voice, was a insane tone. "Why you lie to me Rin?" She turned her head and looked directly in his eyes, while tears dropped of her blue eyes. "Sakura... I swear... I don't lie to you..." Silence. So she grabbed his hand and twisted with a fast moviment. The pain, now, was unbearable. This made him fall in his knees, while her claws sank in the flesh of his hand. "Honey... please...stop" He tried to keep his voice low but when she saw her hungry eyes and sharp teeths and canines out of her mouth, accompanied by her claws in her other hand. "Rin... why?... why?" Her cry now was accusing him. He was starting prepare himself to what would came after... his death ( ~~baby :'( )~~ , but when a scream took her attention from him, he did something that he had never imagine that he was able to do. With his free hand, and much regret, punched the black haired girl, making her fall in the grass near them. "NITORI RUN!" He only yelled while heard the girl cry and caress her check with her hand bathed in his blood. "Rin... how can you... I thought that you love me..." He saw over his shoulder the girl sat in the grass crying. "Rin... I... gonna... kill... you..., you damn bastard" The way she sank her fingers in her own hand, closing her in fist. The blood dropped of her fingers mixed with her tears when she cleaned her face still sensitive because of the punch, and laught a pyscho laug while her hungry eyes looking at he running away from her.


End file.
